Out of Order
by Maesdream
Summary: When a game of tempting fate threatens to turn their friendship into something much more, how will they deal with the consequences? NaLu one-shot. Lemon.


Yay, my first Fairy Tail fic – and a lemon to boot! Good lord and a bloody long lemon, at that! o.O

Anyway, I picture this about 2 years in the future – no more than that but I do want them just a little bit older. Also I'm not yet current on the manga so I'm very sorry if there is anything I've missed.

Also, not beta'd so I'm sure there are some typos.

_I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters therein._

* * *

**Out of Order**

o.O.o.O.o

She didn't know when it had stopped being strange.

She didn't know when it had started feeling normal.

And she really didn't know when it had become an addiction.

o.O.o.O.o

The fact that she shared her bed fairly regularly with her pink-haired teammate probably wouldn't surprise most of her comrades.

What _was_ likely to astound most of them was that sleeping really was the extent of what went on.

Well, at least until two nights ago. The night of… "the incident."

She sighed. In all reality, she still couldn't fathom how they'd even gotten to this point.

In the beginning the sleepover truly had been an accident; they'd been watching television in her room late one night and the next thing she remembered was waking up, her feet trapped and – hot! – courtesy of the flame mage who had been passed out at the opposite end of her bed.

The first time she'd pretended to be outraged, the next had pretended to be irritated and after that she'd just forgotten to pretend. And even when she awoke one morning with him curled up next to her, she'd merely tugged on the covers and rolled back over.

Yes, it had been a dangerous game. Extremely dangerous, in fact, and it seemed that perhaps it had finally come crashing down on them.

Because even though neither had ever expressed it, clearly they had both been rather lonely. Even Natsu, who had Happy, seemed lonely at times; and especially so on nights when Happy had a definite tendency to spend the hours hunting.

It didn't matter whether they spent the whole night watching horrible old re-runs or just chatted about all the trouble their fellow guild-mates had been up to that day.

They weren't alone.

And though she might frequently complain about his loud, impulsive actions, deep down she appreciated his friendship and unwavering support more than anything.

Of course, that only made "the incident" all the more confusing. Sure, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was a guy – she had certainly given the results of his constant training an appreciative glance every now and then. And she couldn't be certain, but she thought that on at least one occasion she'd caught his eyes drifting down well below her neckline.

But they were friends and she hadn't given it serious thought when it happened. At least, not in the way she was forced to now.

Now…

It had been two nights past when she'd awoken and had immediately noticed that something was off. Her sleepy brain had had difficulty processing at first, but everything had snapped quickly into focus when she looked down to see a hand under her thin shirt, cupping her breast. Before she'd been able to react, that swift hand had turned to twist the already pert tip, at which point reason had shattered and the moan she'd been unable to stifle had woken Natsu.

Initially he'd looked confused, then sly, and finally shocked as he fully comprehended just where his hand had been resting. He'd snatched it back guiltily with a red-faced, "Sorry Lucy!"

She'd managed a smile, more than a little stunned and no longer even certain what she wanted. But in any event it was too sudden and too confusing and so she'd only replied, "S'okay" and laid back down.

Early the next morning he'd already gone and as she hadn't seen him since she could only surmise that he regretted it and couldn't bear to face her.

Not that she blamed him; even now, two days later she still wasn't sure what to think. Before it simply hadn't occurred to her to think of him in that way. And now – now it took all the mental control she possessed not to imagine the next step of the scenario or the way his mouth, likely as impossibly hot as the rest of him, would feel trailing kisses over every inch of her - - with a shake of her head she commanded herself to just stop.

Clearly if he'd wanted to pick up where they'd left off – or even just talk about what had happened – he would have shown up by now.

In any event, it had been an innocent mistake – hell, for all she knew he had been dreaming about someone else – though that idea didn't make her feel well at all.

But it would be enough to salvage their friendship and tomorrow morning she'd track him down and work things out.

It was enough.

It would have to be.

o.O.o.O.o

Later that evening she found herself still alone and as there was nothing worth watching on television, she instead pulled out the novel she'd been trying to finish reading. The characters just weren't believable and so she'd had trouble really getting into the story but at the same time hated to give up on a book she'd started.

The knock on the door saved her from the completely unrealistic romantic misadventures of the main characters and she frowned slightly, noticing it was nearly dark out.

The only one who would visit her at this hour was Natsu but he wouldn't knock, he would just barge in like usual.

Unless…

She hesitantly cracked open the door and sure enough, there on her doorstep was one uncharacteristically subdued-looking fire mage.

He looked a bit ragged and it really wasn't like him to be so withdrawn. The other night when she'd said she was okay it really had been the truth so she certainly hoped he wasn't feeling this bad on her account.

She meant to ask him to come in or at least inquire how he was but she was so glad to see him it ended up coming out as a quietly relieved, "I missed you…"

It seemed to take him by surprise every bit as much as it did her, "What? You did?"

"Of course, dummy!" She planted her hands on her hips, "I told you everything was fine."

He looked relieved and his posture slumped a bit, but immediately looked troubled again and wouldn't meet her eyes, "Yeah, but I…" he flushed slightly, "I mean… your… _you know_…"

His blushing set off her own and she waved a hand awkwardly at him, "No, don't worry about it," she tried to reassure him but he still looked skeptical. "I was just surprised since it was… kindof… out of sequence…"

He blinked uncomprehendingly at her, "Huh? What are you talking about sequence?"

What was left of her reason was overwhelmed by embarrassment and she found that now that she had started she couldn't force herself to just shut up. "Oh you know," she laughed nervously, flapping her hands and suddenly wishing she could disappear, "…usually kissing and making out comes before… other, er, stuff…" She trailed off, ah, shitshitshit – why had she said all that?? Now it sounded like she wanted him to… but didn't she?

The sound of the front door clicking shut broke her out of her stupor.

Gone was the timid apologetic Nastu who'd appeared on her porch. This Natsu was grinning – dangerously – and slowly approaching her with the most devastating look in his eyes.

"So," he took another step and she backed up, "the only thing that bothered you was 'sequence'?" he teased her, still advancing.

She turned an even darker shade of crimson; when in the world had he gotten so tall? And were his eyes always so intense? She stepped back again, but bumped into the wall.

"Luce, why didn't you tell me?"

He sounded almost sad but how was she supposed to tell him something she hadn't even realized until now?

She opened her mouth to say just that but before she could begin a reply his grin was back and he tipped her chin up, "…because we can fix sequence." And then his mouth was on hers – every bit as hot – no _hotter_ – than she'd imagined, sweeping his tongue all around, quickly drawing a moan from her which vibrated against his lips.

Her head spun and any hope of rational thought was lost when he ran his hand down to her waist and pulled her flush against him, leaving her no doubt as to where this was heading.

She clung to his shoulder with one hand while the other tangled in his hair. Without realizing, she grabbed quite harder than she meant to, momentarily dragging his lips away from hers.

It was clear he didn't mind, judging from the way his eyes flashed and the low growl she heard right before he proceeded to devour her all over again.

Without breaking their kiss he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They knocked over a lamp, her favorite plant and an entire stack of books but she couldn't bring herself to mind.

He carried her all the way to the bed and then turned, sank down on the edge and pulled her down onto his lap, taking care not to clash their teeth in the process.

She knew at once the reason for their reversed positions when he immediately grasped the hem of her shirt and drew it over her head. Having been home alone and expecting to remain that way she hadn't bothered to put a bra on under her nightshirt.

"Gods, Luce, no wonder unconscious me couldn't resist," he muttered without moving his spellbound gaze.

She rolled her eyes at him, forgetting some of her shyness and then forgot everything as he captured one pink peak in his mouth.

The contrast between the coolness of the room and the searing heat of his mouth was quickly threatening to overwhelm her and she cried out, hands scrambling wildly for purchase. The only thing within her reach, of course, was his vest and she fisted her hands in it, wrenching it awkwardly against his broad shoulders.

Without resistance he shrugged out of the garment, settling his hands much lower on her body. She squirmed and twisted her hips as he switched his mouth to her other breast, flicking his tongue rapidly and nearly driving her insane.

Everywhere their bodies touched felt scorched and overheated but nowhere more than between her legs, where his obvious enjoyment of their activities slid against her center, sending pulses of awareness rippling through her.

He moved his mouth back to hers, tracing the contours of her teeth while his deft fingers traced and stroked her exposed flesh. She drew his tongue into her mouth and lightly sucked, twirling her tongue around it as she did.

Natsu groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily against hers as they fell back against the soft sheets. The sensation of her breasts pressing against his strong chest sent dark tendrils of desire coursing down to her core. Her legs tightened around him, forcing her already overheated body more firmly in contact with his hardness.

Sudden awareness of how much clothing still remained between them began a frenzy of unzipping, untying and straight-out yanking in an effort to remove the offending articles. With the last items discarded, she eagerly pressed her hips towards him, seeking the contact of flesh.

Denying her the satisfaction she sought, he quickly flipped her on her back, dragging his fingers down her body, from collarbone, over her breasts, down her ribcage, coming to rest on her navel.

She felt the goosebumps rise over her skin in response to his touch, belaying any possible irritation at his manhandling. And when he lowered his head to her stomach, she very nearly forgot to breathe. The way his overheated tongue swirled around her skin was the sweetest torture she could imagine and her hips bucked against him in response.

Smirking at her reaction, he crawled back up claiming her mouth with a searing kiss. Her hands grasped wildly at him, trying to touch everywhere on his body at once. The fire inside her reached a new level of intensity and she boldly reached down, grasping his firm length, eliciting a quiet hiss from him.

Mindlessly she rubbed the head of his manhood against her clit in quick circles and he gasped, groaning against her neck, "Gods, Luce…" he managed in a strangled voice.

With an almost feral growl he flipped her over face down on the bed, kneading her ass cheeks in alternating strokes before reaching down and abruptly inserting two fingers into her soaking core.

She gasped and cried out at the sudden and overwhelming intrusion, her instincts immediately taking over, causing her to push back against his hand as he thrust his fingers in a devastating rhythm.

Most of the noises she was making were muffled in the comforter, though when he hit one particularly wonderful spot deep inside, her high-pitched keen was audible despite the barrier.

Chuckling happily to himself, he withdrew his fingers and replaced it with something blunter and thicker. She barely had enough sense to mutter his name and wave her finger in the direction of her bedside table.

Yes, she had condoms in the back of her dresser drawer. Yes, she believed in being prepared. But no, she hadn't had a reason to use them in quite awhile. But even if it had been the appropriate time to express these particular sentiments she didn't currently have enough sense of mind to do so.

Thankfully her teammate and new lover understood her nearly incoherent gesturing and helped himself to her stash. Even more wisely he made no comment as to either the existence or the contents of her secret drawer. Of course, she knew him well enough to know that he was likely to give her a hard time about it later. And if he did, she would simply have to remind him of the _benefits_ of having a ready supply.

Though judging from the low moan he gave out as he ran his hardness along her slick womanhood, it wouldn't take too much convincing. Wiggling impatiently at his continued self control, she attempted to show him what she wanted. Clearly he got the message as it seemed like one minute she was going to die for the empty ache inside her and the next she was full – _so full_ – that she couldn't even see straight.

And if she thought that felt amazing, it was nothing compared to the feel of him ever so slowly thrusting in and out, her entire body aware of every subtle movement. The heat poured off of his body, washing over her back and spreading all around her from inside and out.

His fingers ran hot trails over her shoulder blades and then replaced by his lips as his hands wandered down to cup her breasts. She arched her back, trying to force herself even further into his hands which had the added effect of driving his shaft even deeper inside of her.

She cried out loudly when he flicked his thumbs quickly over her nipples; it seemed he somehow knew how incredibly sensitive she was there. Well, either that or Natsu was a breast man. The latter was somehow more likely but she was in no position to complain.

Especially considering that the dual stimulation of his fingers pinching her nipples and the delicious, firm thrusting was rapidly setting off a chain reaction as her body eagerly enjoyed his sensuous attention. Her toes curled as the otherworldly spasms suddenly flooded from deep within and exploded all over her body, feeling as though she might burn up entirely, but simply not caring.

She let her body take over, then, reveling in the way his firm flesh continued to pound against hers again and again until finally the burning heat of his own release triggered yet another for her, leaving her utterly sated and she collapsed against the now damp sheets.

He lay panting on top of her until both of their breathing finally evened out and then rolled to sprawl out next to her, his hands behind his head looking entirely pleased with himself. She could tell she was grinning like an idiot but couldn't seem to bring herself to stop.

"So, are you still worried about sequence?" he inquired in the general direction of the ceiling.

Feigning nonchalance, she pretended to examine her fingernails, "I suppose not…" she quipped.

For a moment he looked shocked, until he turned to face her and saw her clearly fighting to hide a grin.

With a sound that was half growl, half laugh, he rolled onto her and ravaged her mouth, leaving her breathless all over again.

"Then we'll just have to try every possible combination until we get it right, then."

For once she couldn't fault his logic.

o.O.o.O.o


End file.
